


Shipping John

by EverydayMeow



Series: Shipping John [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: //cries//, :D, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An actual series lol, Army of kids, Auto-Responder (Hal), But I didn't go in details, But I swear I mean well, Coffee Shop, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddle Session, Do not read JohnJade oneshot, Dorks, Drunk Bride, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffs I guess?, Gen, I AM SORRY, I don't know what up with that, If you can't handle suicide, It really shitty anyway lol, Jake is the husband heheh, John is the bride omg, John is totally bottoming., Kinky Damara, Kisses, Lazy Morning, Library, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirates, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Slight Smut, Suicide, That trolls for you, They had frick fracks, Virus!John Egbert, Wedding, Yea I love kids shuddap I just had to include it., Yeeeeaaaaa, cross-dressing, for everyone, girls with dicks, more tags will be added in the future, please dont be an idiot, so it, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMeow/pseuds/EverydayMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically short/long one-shot fan fics I decided to hoard here.<br/>Mostly because I love John too much for my own good and decided to crack ship him for fun.<br/>Possible smut.<br/>Mostly fluffs I think.<br/>Possible sadstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Chapters Updates~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epic List Corner  
> Suggest Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 600+ hits omg ;u;  
> This are all shitty one-shots I can think of.  
> Why are you guys reading omg.
> 
> If you wish to see more random one shots,comment your thoughts on my other one shots and suggest what you wish to see in the other one shots :')

~Work in progress~

Completed :  
1) DaveJohn *Hella fluff* ~I wish you are here with me today ~  
In which John misses Dave badly

2) BroJohn * Fluff + Smut *  
~I love you~  
In which John really loves Bro decide to give everything to him

3) KarJohn *Lazy morning fluff*  
~Lazy day~  
In which John and Karkat is hella lazy thanks to the rain outside YEY.

4) JohnRose *Sweet time in the library*  
~Library Session~  
In which John and Rose finally found each other's missing parts.

5) JohnJade *Suicide,lots of sadness,I am sorry.*  
~I am sorry~  
In which John loves Jade deeply but he can never get her.  
((Side note: I read many of this type of story for JohnDave so I just thought,oh hey what about Jade?? It makes sense anyway lol. Sorry,I am just that evil,but I promise to write a sequel to it! It will be related to Sburb so you can look forward to it! :) ))

6) HalJohn *Auto-Responder,Hal x Virus!John  
~Virus Heart~  
In which John is a virus created by John Egbert.Slowly develop feelings,and having a mind of it own and falling in love with Hal.  
((Side note: It gonna end up as a series,it such a good story,I can't help it but make it into a series instead of a one shot.It will be funny to see a one shot with a whole series in HAHA))

7) JakeJohn *So much love*  
~You,me,together,forever :B~  
In which Jake proposes to John and wreck an awesome wedding and slight frick fracks (No details for no worries)  
((Side note: I will write the smuts in the sequel,if I could,hopefully.))

8) KurJohn *Fluff?*  
~Black Coffee~  
In which John talks about how he met his boyfriend.  
((Side note: Just,back story and shizzles I guess?))

Update (18/1/2016):  
In which John narrates his life to the point he found his love.  
((It really half assed.))

9) MindfangJohn *Pirates + Smut*  
~Pirates ahoy!~  
In which Mindfang gets drunk and frick frack John coz John is the closest adorable little guy she can find.  
((Side note: I have yet to finish it.Still gathering my courage to finish it.Also,girls with dicks,proceed with care.))

10) DamJohn *Slight smut,BDSM,crossdressing*  
~Damara.No.~  
In which Damara have a really huge kink for crossdressing boys but John refuses,but eventually gave in.

11) KarJohn *Angst,non-attempt suicide,depression,hurt/comfort*  
~The red garden~  
In which John is depressed and Karkat is his saviour.   
(Side note: It rushed.And a bit boring.Ok,VERY boring.But yea,it the only thing I can make out of all my random thoughts.)

Incomplete :

JohnMeen

JohnMeu

JohnPor

JohnLat

JohnGamz

DirkJohn

JohnNep

JohnEqu

JohnSol

John/Rose/Dave/Jade

-The list goes on-

~/Warnings\~

John is gonna be submissive so I hope none of you mind that.

Weird crack pairings.

Possible bad perception of certain characters.

~More to be added~

Please suggest what you want on certain pairings or suggest pairings that are not listed up there.I would love to try and write it!

The list of incomplete pairings are not in order guys!


	2. I wish you are here with me today (DaveJohn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.  
> This dumb and I might end up rewriting it too.

It the 13th of April.Your 20th birthday.You are celebrating your birthday with your usual small party with you friends and family.Except your lover.Your boyfriend.Honestly coming out of closet isn't so bad.Everyone supported you and cheered.They even made a mini party screaming 'THE NO HOMO EGDERP HAVE FINALLY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET'.It really embarrassing but it all in all very well and awesome.

But this is not the point, because he isn't here,you miss him.Really bad too.You only get to see him when you are really free.It all because of the fact his university just have to be two states away from you.It pretty far.And takes awhile to reach either of each.You are lucky enough you are free on your birthday to come back to your family to celebrate your birthday.

You are pretty sure he is still at wherever his university is.It about 4 states away from where you are now.Probably going to send a text to you and a present later.You notice he haven't send you a text or anything.You guess he really is busy these days in school.You don't mind,there was even one time the two of you didn't get to contact each other for 1 week.One of the longest time as much as you can remember.

The party ended and everyone gave you a birthday hug and left.Your dad hand you his present for you after everyone left and so did Jane.They are the last two.After that the three of you have your casual family bonding time since it been awhile since you guys get to.Jane have already open a bakery shop and her business is going pretty well.

You tell them about your school and how you have a few friends like Karkat, Kanaya and a few others.You are majoring in music,which is specifically piano.You originally wanted to major in biology as a biologist.But you went to the other way because you figure that it hard,as much as you love biology,you don't think you want to be stuck in a lab doing biology experiment all day.That idea doesn't strike you very well.So you decided to pursue in music.You do have a passion for piano afterall.

Speaking of your univeristy,your university basically majors in arts and music.Kanaya is majoring in fashion designing,while Karkat is majoring in writing.He writes the best romance novel.The rest of your friends such as Rose who is one of your closest friends are in other schools.Much better schools to say the least.Not to say your school is bad,because in reality,it one of the top universities in America.

It a miracle you manage to get into your university.Thanks to Dave supporting you when you went to compete in one of the major piano competition.It the only one way ticket to your current university.You remember pacing back and forth at the backstage and nearly broke down.But Dave is there,he told you how you are great and you can do this.And that you made it so far to the finals.You appreciate the support because when you walk onto the stage and bow down, sit down,take a deep breath and unbutton your last button on your jacket.You realize how light you feel because of Dave.

You played the song with ease with all your feelings in it.You played it for love.You played it for Dave.And not just Dave,with everyone that help you made it so far.You feel happiness.You complete the song and the crowds cheered.It was an amazing view that it kept making you want to see it over and over again.You see Dave and grinned.

You completed the competition emerging first.And that how you manage to get your one way ticker to your university.You can say that,you are grateful.Thankful even.

You went back to your room after the bonding time.You are pretty free this week so you are thankful for the little break you get to have.You sit on your chair and daze out of the window.You miss him.You miss touching him,feeling him,kissing him.It pretty sad when the both of you have to separate.He originally wanted to aim for your school but didn't manage to in the end and end up in another art school.

It been a few months since you last saw him too.You sighed.

'Ring ring!'

Your phone rang, who even is calling you this late at night? You settle your head down on the window covering your eyes.And answered the call.

"Who is this?"

"Sup babe."

"Dave?"

"Yup."

It Dave and you felt so happy hearing his voice.Even though it through the phone. The two of you talked for awhile.

It nice,you miss talking to him.Until you realize you really want him next to you.To be actually talking to you.Cuddling with you.To kiss you.You want him hehere.You want him here with you.

"I miss you."

"Same here dork."

"I wish you are here with me."

"..."

"..."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Look out of the window."

You do as he says and lift your head up and look out.

"Now look down."

You look down your eyes widen.Dave is here . You don't even know how even is this possible and you have the urge to just jump out of the window.You thought the random whispering outside is odd but that just Dave.You immediately hang up the phone, get up,and run downstairs and out of the back door.

You run towards Dave and hug him.

"You idiot!!"

And that it.This stupid dork went to ditch his classes just for you.You can't even describe how dumb that is but you don't care.What matters right now is that he is here with you.

You bring him into your room and the two of you just cuddle.He strip off his jackets and clothes and lay down on the bed.You lay on top of him and just exchange 'I love you's and kisses.

You miss this idiot.


	3. I love you (BroJohn) *Fluff + Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT AND I AM GONNA KEEP IT SHORT AND FLUFF  
> *Kills self*  
> OH GOD THAT TITLE.  
> I am not good with smut guys,pardon the shitiness oh gog why :'C

You sit down at the edge of the bed,not really sure what to do.Honestly,you have been waiting for this,but it so embarrassing that he have to wait for you to be ready!!You are John Egbert and you are 22 years old.You came out of the closet at the age of 20.You date Broderick Strider since then.Though he prefers to be called 'Bro'.The thing is,you have problems doing the 'sexting' with him,because you really didn't know how gay sex worked.And you always have to time out when you are in the mids of it.It always ends with either oral sex or hand jobs.You took some time,but you are GOD DAMN ready today,You search ALL AROUND in the internet.You settle your guts down.And make sure you won't regret it.Don't get it wrong though,you love him!You really do!He cares for you,he is understanding and he accepts you for who you are.And that what you love about him.That why you are going to give him your everything to him.You trust him.

You look at the time.He will be home soon in just a few more minutes.You calm the butterflies in your stomach down because you really can't wait.It always seems intimidating back then but now that your resolve is clear.You are going to do it.

He walks in and say,"Sup babe, miss me?"

You giggle and said,"Miss you so fucking much,", as you look at him in the face as her walks up to you.

You stand up and look at him due to both of your height difference.Bro is simply just way too tall.He gives you a kiss on the lips and was about to leave saying,"Ok I am going to get a sho-"

You pull into another kiss before he could end his sentence and your face is already flush red.

"I-", you gulp as you stutter,"I think I am ready,", you look up at him with eyes full of confidence.

He looks at you and stuck there for few seconds until you lightly shake him a bit.

"Wh-Ar-Are you sure babe? You are pretty shaken up back then when we tried.You don't really have to force yourself ya' know,", his voice full of concern.True.You got far too scared when the both of you tried.But today is different.You want to give it your all.

Yoy shake your head and said,"I am ready, promise."

He looks at you full of concern but reconsider a bit.He sigh and nods.

"I hope you know what you are doing a'right? Just tell me stop when you need a timeout ok?"

You smile and nod as you resume kissing him.You love this man, he the one that saved you from darkness.Before you even fell in love with him.You were friend crushing om his younger brother who happens to be your best bro, Dave.You came out of the closet when Dave and Jade married.They are really happy together now.But you broke down a bit when you realize that you love Dave and you were gay for him.You felt disgust of yourself.

But he came, he came and tell you that it ok and you should moveon.That day was the day you can never forget.His kind face.His face that seems to spark a special feeling in your heart and you were really curious about it.You want to know it yourself, you want to feel it yourself.And yes, you did, and you have always love this man since then.He is your knight in shining armour.Not Dave.Not anyone else.Just him.He is yours just like you are his.

The kissing starts to become heated as he slowly lay you down on the bbed.You arched into his touch as his other hand start moving around and slipping under your shirt.Feeling you body and god you want him to touch you more.You return the favour by curling your hands into his spiky hair and massage his head, urging him to do more.

Eventually he moves down to bite on your neck and shoulder that will surely leave hickeyseverywhere.But you don't care, you love it anyway and he know.

After the kissing and touching he start taking your shirt down and unbuckle your pants.You try to do the same with him but you take a little while because unlike him, you are not very skilled like he is.Eventually the two of you just strip naked and abandon both of your clothes onto the floor and you wrap your legs around his waist to keep him lock against you.

"You ready, love?,", he said while using one of his hand to get the bottle of lubricant.

You chuckle and nod.

"Just say stop when you can't go any further alright?"

"Ok ok jeez Bro! I told you, it fine, I love you and I know the rules!", you huff out impatiently. 

He laughed and open the cap of the lube and pour quite a lot of it onto his hand, most likely to make sure you won't go through too much pain.

He rubs the lube with his finger as he slowly prod one of his fingers against your entrance.You take deep breaths as it slowly seeps in.The first knuckle doesn't hurt that much.Bro twist and curl his finger and slowly adds the second finger and there it is.

The stretch slowly starting to give you a pain sore pain but you are so aroused honestly you don't care about the pain.You always wanted this.You want him in you.You want to feel him.He looks at you to see if you are starting to feel uncomfortable and so far you are doing fine.Your body slowly getting use to the stretch.

Bro scissors his fingers and curling his fingers, stretching you as much as possible against your walls and you moaned.It feels so good you don't even know why.Why were so scared back then.It feels great.

Bro starts planting soft kisses around your cheeks, most likely to warn you about the third finger.You nod and kiss him too as you take another deep breath.

Bro slowly insert the third finger in and oh god it hurts.But you don't care.You really need this.Your tears starts to stream down your face as you struggle to keep up with your composure.And your eyes squeezed shut.

"Ya a'right?"

You nod as much as possible and kiss Bro again to reassure him that you are fine.Bro start to stretch you even further and soon enough he found the special spot.You were struck by surprise as you give a load moan and god that feels so good and you know that he knows that he hit the sweet spot.

He lick his lips and whisper,"I am gonna put it in, do you want me to use condom?"

You shake your head,"I want to feel you inside me."

"As you wish m'lady."

You lightly smack him ashee laughs.

You have been waiting for this moment and you just urge him to continue.Feeling empty when he slip his fingers out and soon enough he quickly applied a generous amount of lube onto his dick.

His dick prodded against your entrance as he slowly insert in and oh god he is huge, but because of the stretching you were able to take it easy and after a long excruciating minute.He is fully inside of you.

"Oh god,", as you moan.

He looks at you he know you are getting close.All this teasing and suspense is going to kill you if you don't come anytime soon.

He began to start moving and adding a litttle speed and oh my god this is the best feeling in the world and dear god this is just so amazing.He eventually mamage to hit straight against your sweet spot and start moaning loudly,screaming at him to fuck you even harder, faster, and you spilled across your stomach and spasm through your release.

You walls clenched around Bro's huge dick and oh god it feels so good as you feel his cum spilling inside of you, even though it gonna be a hard time cleaning the mess.

As you milk him through his orgasm, the two of you were already a panting mess and he slips out of you and damn that feels empty.You hug him close and cuddle against him, grinning like a fool as start to butter him up.You can't help it,you love him so much.

He chuckled and pat his hand in your hair.

"I love you."

"Love you more love."

And you have a feeling that you made the right choice.No.You have always felt that you made the right choice loving him.He is the love of your life and you don't care what will happen in the future.You will always be by his side like he promised to be by your side forever and ever.

You love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god what is this shit   
> Next time I got to be prepared for smut LOL


	4. Lazy day (KarJohn) *Fluff morning baes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested fluff with morning fluff so HELL YES.  
> This remind me of a soundtrack in Kingdom Hearts --->  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8LR6HJ9rfQ  
> God I love this song.  
> IT SO SAD.ROXY (Not Lalonde) WHYYYY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TOO LAZY

You woke up sleepily,glancing at the clock,it 8 in the morning.You yawn a bit and get up,it always nice to be up bright and early.You look at the troll sleeping next to you.You smile at him and pat his head and move a bit of his hair around so it won't prick his eyes.It always happen to you since your hair is uncontrollably messy.

You stretch a bit as you get off the bed to make some breakfast.You are hungry for bacon and egg sandwich today.You went into the kitchen and prepare the ingredients.You have been learning how to cook on your own ever since you started living alone with him.Karkat was just a troll you met through your pesterchum.You eventually found out he was in your school.Turns out it was Dave,your best bro,that introduce you to him.

Everything escalated quickly honestly,you got along well with Karkat,even though he always throw insults everywhere and curse all the time.But you can't help it,you always felt connected to him the moment you met him.You found out many things about him,his whole life as a mutant blood troll,his insecurity and his burning hot passion for you.And you don't care about whether this is homo or not.You love him.He was there for you when you had nightmares about clowns.When you needed someone,he was the first person to come and find you.When your dad was hurt he was there to comfort you that your dad will be fine.He was always there,just like you are always there for him.

The two of you made it out completely fine through all the thick and thin.And that all that matter,and all the more why you should be with him forever.

You are just cooking the eggs and bacon when you felt two familiar arms wrapping around your waist.You chuckle as you look behind you to see Karkat purring and laying his head down on your shoulder.

"Morning",he mumbled through his sleepiness.

"Sleep well?",you ask smiling at him.

He mumbled something just dive straight to your lips.You giggle as you felt your stomach fluttering again like you just kiss for the first time.Which obviously isn't.

"The bacon is gonna burn you know."

"Wait wha-"

You quickly flip the bacons and check the eggs.

He laughs at you and you pout.

He continue to hug around your waist as you put the bacons and eggs together.

"Ketchup?"

"Nope."

He hates ketchup for some reasons,saying that it taste weird.

"Get off me Karkat,it hard to walk around with you clinging on me!"

"Nope."

"But Kaaaaarkaaaaat,you know you are like,a head taller than meeeee!"

Karkat's height may be shorter for a average troll,but trolls are no doubt a lot taller than humans.

You try to stab him with your elbow but failing spectacularly.You sigh and gave up.You put the two plates of sandwich on the table and he finally let go of you to sit down to eat.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Dunno,",and just as he say that,there is a light drizzling going on outside.

"Movies?"

"Movies."

Today is a lazy day it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It a bit messy but I hope it ok.  
> *Puts it here and runs off*


	5. Library Session (JohnRose) *Sweet time in the Library*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course,Library.The best dating spot for a bookworm and a nerd.  
> Happy reading~ :)

You really have no idea what you are doing.Here you are,sitting with three of your best friends.The four of you wanted to do a random music project.You will be playing the piano.Rose will be playing the violin.Dave will be playing his turntable plus his launchpad.Jade will be playing her bass or guitar,depending on which type of music you guys will be doing.

And really,the fact you guys are in a library is odd.But actually,the four of you are working on finding a book that can help you guys out in making the lyrics or the theme of the music and all.Originally you guys wanted to use the computer to search for it.But what happen next?The computer just have to be bombarded by viruses.Whose viruses?Asshole Caliborn.Dude just never learns.Dirk is on his way to settle the viruses so in the mean time,you guys only have the books to save you guys.Did you mention ALL the computers in the library is occupied?Talk about bad luck!

However,all these bad lucks doesn't bring the all of you down,so you guys agreed on using books and all.Though it took a hell lot of convincing to get Dave here.He just can't keep silent all the time.And wait a minute,have you forgotten to say,that he and Jade are dating??So that double the awkwardness because here they are,KISSING,AND,SMOOCHING,INFRONT OF YOU.And right beside you is Rose.ROSE.YOUR.CRUSH.And you blame Karkat for this.Karkat was the one that brought in the 'Shipping Chart' for you,Rose,Dave and Jade.And yea,you are shipped with Rose.Honestly,you didn't think much about it much since then.It a silly kid crush.But it grows.It just keep growing.The way she smirks smugly when she wins.When she laughs rarely and god you just wish you could make her laugh even more.Be by her side all the time and all.

But you know better,ever since Kanaya dumped her because of Vriska.She wasn't interested in any relationships.She didn't talk for the longest time.You can tell she was really heartbroken.The fact that they dated for 3 years,and suddenly everything was thrown away.That ought'a hurts.And well,she is not the only one that was heartbroken.You were actually dating Vriska at the time.Which only lasted for 1 and half year.So you weren't really hurt that bad like her.But you actually thought you and Vriska could click and you would forget all about your stupid little crush on Rose.But god forsaken you and that very moment when you see Rose after Kanaya dumped her.You suddenly feel it again.

"John??"

You blink in surprise when you see Rose poking your cheeks with her black pen as you snap back to reality.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?",she whispered,clearly not very happy the fact you just spaced out in the middle of her idea.

Your face flush red and you stuttered back,"Y-YEa!I a-am er,listening!"

She raise an eyebrow but didn't ask furthermore.Thank god.You look at Dave and Jade where they silently giggle and laugh at you.Damn,you knew it a mistake telling Jade about your crush on Rose!Dave smirks at you and you internally wishes you could just kick him in the guts.Rose continued talking.

"Dave,mind if you could search for books related to hell?"

"Sure,but with Jade will be coming with me,I got to need some help."

Rose nods while Jade excitedly drags Dave to go on the book hunting.Dave threw a smug look at you and gives you a thumbs up.You silently curse at him with your glare.You are so going to prank him ten times harder on April's Fools.And Jade is not getting away with that too.

"So,John,are you feeling alright?"

You are once again,brought back to reality and you look at Rose sitting next to you.

"Wha?"

"I asked,are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?I feel fine Rose."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then why do you seem...Flustered?"

"Er..."

"..."

Oh darn,it going to be hard to escape this path,Rose is really good at reading people's mind.How are you going to get away from this crazy phsychic.Think John!Think of an excuse!!

"Well,there are a lot of things going through my mind lately I guess?"

Rose perks up immediately,oh darn,you just have to choose THAT ONE subject.

"What things?"

"Well,it about-",you huff a sigh.

"Is it something personal?"

"Well,yea!But.I have been hanging it for,like,I don't know,for many years I guess."

Way to go John,you are suddenly confessing to your best friend who is apparently your crush for the longest time.You silently wishes that it will go smoothly.And,have the actual guts to do it.

"Mind elaborating on that?Maybe I can help you,I am your best friend since we were 11 John,you show me many things that no other people could,for example,my new hobby.So let me help you too."

You swallow your guts.

"It about this girl."

"And?"

"And she,she is very beautiful,I had a crush on her since I was 13.I dated Vriska in the hopes of forgetting this childish crush.But,it never worked.The day I see her again after Vriska dumped me,I just,something just,you know,sparked."

"How does she look like?"

You think about it.Silently.And you close your eyes and take a deep breath.There is no going back now.

"She have a beautiful short blonde hair,she wears a purple headband all the time like it her trademark like Dave's shades.She loves to read books a lot and especially on horrorterrors.She have the most beautiful smiles and laughters and,she is sitting next to me right now."

Rose's eyes immediately blink in surprise.Her face flushes red.You hope that this will surely go smoothly.

"John,I,I didn't know you actually feel this way about me."

"Yea,I always have,and I blame Karkat for it,",you say as you look straight into her eyes,facing her.

Rose giggled as she suddenly perks up.

And wha?What happen.You don't remember her lips against yours.You don't remember being THIS close with her.What going on.Is it just you or is it that she just kissed you.

She smirks at you as you look at her in astonishment.

"And,this is my respond,have I ever mention that I too,dated Kanaya in the hopes of giving up my 'childish crush'?"

Rose got up,"Tell Dave and Jade that I will be in the cafe,it lunchtime so I thought maybe we can have a coffee break."

She left you sitting there.And you can't help it.You started grinning to yourself as Dave and Jade came running towards you.

"DUDE,DID SHE,",Dave whispered with a sharp tone.

But you ignore him as you grin in happiness.

You are the happiest man on earth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the fact all my one shots are based on back story and aftermath.I think I might try something different in the next story :3  
> Hope you like it!


	6. I am sorry (JohnJade) *Suicide,proceed with care!!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to put sadstuck in this ship,may seem weird,but will worth it eh? :3  
> Reason : I am listening to Dearly Beloved continuously --->  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2HGzYRSjkA
> 
> I love Kingdom Hearts :'D
> 
> It related to self-harming,suicide,and many many other kind of things so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS,PLEASE DO NOT READ IT.DO.NOT.READ IT. PROCEED WITH CARE IF YOU WISH TO READ IT!!

You look at your sister,sitting next to your best friend.Talking,giggling and you can tell,she is having a great time.It weird huh? Stalking your sister like this.You are wearing a green hoodie,making sure you are not in their range of sight.But they are really into their conversation,so you doubt they will even notice you being a creep.

You can say,it really creepy.But who can blame you? She was the one that bring you back to the light. She practically,literally  _saved_ you. You feel disgust at yourself too. Just because of the little kindness she gave you. She  _is_ your sister afterwards. Of course she would save you! But who can blame you? You were  **desperate** , trying to find your heaven. Trying to find love, comfort, and god you are really a desperate sucker for love.

You hate this, honestly, you really hate it. This is incest! This is totally not normal. It just, not right. But you can't help it. Your heart keeps beating harder and harder just looking at her. It a forbidden love and you know it. You know that you will never be able to get her. So you resort to something else. 

Something even your friends and family would hate to see you doing.

But it the only way for you to find your heaven. Once you finally know that she will be happy for the rest of her life. Once you know that everything is over. You can stop, you can go, you can fly. Why keep staying alive in the world when you have nothing left? You are better off dead after all. You are so fucked up sometimes, you know your friends and family would be disappointed in you. But you know, when the time comes, you really can't hold it any longer.

This undying love for you sister, the way you always look at her. The way her hair is always messy like yours. The way she is so active, the way she smiles and giggle happily. She always bring a smile to anyone's face. She can always make someone's day better. Not like you. No. You have no such ability. You always click on the wrong button. Even though you are always determine to set things right. You mess up. You always do.

You fucked up your relationship with Rose, Vriska and Roxy. It hilarious. Rose turn out to be a lesbian, Vriska just ditch you heart broken because she couldn't care about your sappy shits and Roxy just couldn't handle your stupid rambles.She even said that you are not looking like you love her at all. And it true, because all the while you were always in love with Jade. And you respect Roxy, she deserves a man much better than you. And she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You knew this day would come,but you just wish time would just go slower.

You are now 24 years old,here you are,sitting at the table with all of your friends, on Jade and Dave's 10th anniversary.

You knew it,you always knew it,you saw it, you have always saw it coming.They were indeed,perfect for each other,nothing like you! 

Dave told everyone to get ready their cameras, way before the dinner, claiming that he, he will be proposing to Jade.Everyone cheered, everyone cheered except you. You could only smile and laugh and give Dave a pat on the shoulder and say,painfully,"Take care of my sister dude."

And Dave will smile and sincerely says,"I will."

You sat there,looking at Jade's surprised face, tears falling down her cheeks as she cried tears of joy.And nod,whispering,"Yes!"

Everyone was ecstatic.All but you.You can only sit there and clap.Laugh.Smile.That all you will ever do.

The day you leave is coming soon. Your heart aches as you see Jade and Dave kiss passionately. The pain you have been carving everywhere on your body. It can never match to the pain you are feeling right now. And there is only one way to relieve all the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dave made his best man,you were standing right next him while Jade,oh dear god she look absolutely stunning. Her beautiful white gown, with all the flowers and curls that definitely fits her personality. She walks down the aisle while your father holds her hand.All you could do is smile,no,unlike all the fake smiles.You are truly genuinely smiling after so long. You wish you could be in Dave's place.But you know that that is impossible.

Your father,before handing Jade to Dave,told Jade that he is so very proud of her.Turn to look at Dave and said,"Please take care of my daughter." You look at your father,you smile at yourself, yes I will dad,I will be, in heaven.I will watch over her.

After the priest deem them wedded,husband and wife.You were smiling broadly.Your time is up.You are truly happy.Truly happy after all these years.The pain in your heart,it unbearable but you are happy.Happy to see that she will be taken care by your best friend, she will have great life ahead of her.She will have kids running around,she will have a husband that will love her unconditionally and friends to support her through thick and thin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the party,before everyone left,you talk to Jade.Saying how much you truly love her and how no matter what you will be always by her side.Helping her whenever she needs.

She found it odd but never questioned it.Grin and said that your speech is so sappy.You smile and left immediately.

A day before Dave and Jade return back from their Honeymoon,you called all your friends and family,one,by,one.Making sure they will not suspect a thing.Assure them that everything is fine and that you just really need to voice out your thoughts with them.

You wrote them all each a letter.Everyone.You love them truly.Even Vriska who left you for her own purpose.Even Roxy,the girl who you hurt for your purpose.You apologised.Saying that you were wrong.Which are all true.And you know that.

Lastly,you called Dave,telling him that you will talk to Jade later personally because it sort of a private kind of thing.Dave,as your best friend,understand you very well and respect that you want to talk to her privately.

You tell him again to take care of her,love her unconditionally,no matter if she grows fat or not,no matter her looks,love her like it will be the last time he will be seeing her,support her like she support him,make sure that she is happy everyday,make sure that everyday will be great no matter good or bad.

You called Jade lastly.

"Hey John!"

"Hello Jade,how's your honeymoon with Dave huh?",you said with a smug.

"Oh John,do you want me to go into details?"

"Oh dear lord no! Keep that side of you to yourself!"

"Heheh,you asked for it!"

"Anyway,Jade,I am not here to tell you but hey."

"What do you mean? It already strange for you to be calling me when I am coming back tomorrow! Can't you wait till' tomorrow? You even specifically tell me to make sure that I am alone when I am talking to you, what are you planning huh,John?"

"Well,there is a reason,and you will know tomorrow m'kay?"

"Why not now?"

"It a surprise,Jade!"

"Well why are you calling me now then?"

"Well,I want to tell you a secret that I have been keeping for years!"

"Huh?? What is it?"

"You will find out! Meet me in my apartment tomorrow after you finish unpacking with Dave,you can bring him along if you want,anything."

"Wh-"

"And just so you know Jade,I love you,like how Dave love you kind of love,sorry it weird,but.I love you,Jade,bye!"

"Wai-!!"

You hang up immediately. You look at the time and smile. It time for you to go.

You look down at your arms and legs,the pain you endured for years,the things you carved to yourself that can never be equivalent to the pain you endure seeing Jade kissing Dave and not you.

You are sitting at the side of your bed,on your bed you have your trusty chest box.Inside the chest box is full of all your favourite things,including the letters to your friends.Pictures of you and your family,your mother who passed,your friends and all the great times the all of you spend together.

Everything you ever loved more than anything is in the chest.All except Jade.But you are no psycho killer.You can never lay a finger on Jade.So you only have a picture of her and you when things were simple.You are bleeding out,vision going blur already.

But this sudden thought strikes you heavy.

When

things

were

simpl...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here you are standing infront of your baby brother's door.You ring quite a large amount of times already.Jeez!Give me a break,he told you meet up with him in his apartment.After that strange message he just hangs up and off his phone! You tried pestering him continuously what was that all about.It just,it so strange,like he was at the brink of something.Something and you know it something bad.And you wish it anything but  _that._  


You shake the thought of your head.It can't be.You know John always act strange around you,he even occasionally stalks you to your date with Dave,maybe he is just trying to plot a prank on you or Dave or both.But he never actually did it before but may this is it,the huge prank to play on you or Dave or both.

At least,that what you hope so.

You gave up immediately and took out the key to his apartment that he gave you.You could have just open it but you guess you just want to be more thoughtful.He may be busy.The last time you barge into his house,and stay there till he got back.And really,you made yourself at home and you sort of cause him a problem or two by mis-placing one of his important papers.It was a huge mistake but he forgave you anyway and said that it ok.The paper is definitely something very important.But you never get to know what it was.

You unlock the door.

"John??"

You walk around in the small apartment.It was dead silent.

"John! Oh please,I know it one of your stupid prankster gambit!! Give up and show yourself already!!"

Not a single thing moved except you.

You felt a tight knot at the bottom of your stomach.What is this strange queasy feeling?

"J-John!Please stop joking around! It not funny!!",you scream again.

You walk around,praying to god that this was all just a joke.

You were wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything went blank.You saw it.You saw it.You saw it.His lifeless body.With blood pooling around him oh god.All you can see is blood.Blood is everywhere.Your eyes grew wide.And all you can do it scream.

You don't know what to do.You really don't.All you can do is find the closest thing you know.Dave.You called him immediately,sobbing and sobbing,clutching John's lifeless body desperately hoping that he will come back alive,whether it a miracle or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your wife called you,crying and sobbing,screaming in her high pitch voice for help.You immediately know something is wrong,and you quickly rush out for your car.Thankfully Jade drove her own car.

You rush to John's apartment as fast as possible and climb the stairs,not bothering about taking the lift or not.You are used to the stairs afterall.

You slam the door wide open and rush to the source of her cries.And you were shocked.This was never what you expected when she called you.You thought she was being kidnapped with John or something but it different.This was never what could have come to your mind.Never.

"What are you doing Jade! Call an ambulance!!"

But Jade couldn't speak,she was crying so hard it makes your heart ache.But you know,there is no point bring John back.He was already long gone.His body,lifeless.The blood pooling around him are already slightly dry.And you know that he was dead for a long time already.

You decide that you call the police later.You don't think Jade is up for explaining anything from this.So you bent down,and soothingly whisper.

"Jade,",you start.

You don't know what to do.Or even what to say.

Jade was crying,crying so hard,clutching onto the body,nails digging into his flesh and you know how much this broke Jade.Then when she started saying something.

"It all my fault Dave."

"What?"

"It all my fault,it may sound weird but he always loved me."

"What are you saying Jade?"

"It all my fault,I knew,I knew it all a long but I keep denying him.I never get the courage to tell him that I can't love him like he do,I wasn't there when he needed me,I fucked up his life,I knew it,I knew that paper was important,I knew it all along but I chose to keep it away from because I thought if I tell him the truth,he will stop being my baby brother.And look at what happen.I lost my one and only baby brother because of my selfishness!!!",Jade practically screamed choked on her words.

You pat on her shoulder and said,"Jade,Jade it ok,look,look at me Jade."

You hold her face,forcing her to look at you directly into your eyes as you take your shades off,showing you red eyes.

"It already in the past Jade,John is gone,he can never come back.But you cannot keep denying the truth infront of you.It the painful truth and you must face it. I know that he must have did it for a reason and no matter it your fault or anyone's fault,I am sure he wouldn't wish for you to become crazy and insane like him.I am sure he wish that he will keep living for him.So you keep that promise for him,and never look back,and keep heading straight."

Jade at this point have tears falling continuously as she broke down again,this time,in your arms.Screaming out apologies over and over again.And you look up to see John smiling with wings on his back.And a whisper he said,"Thank you." 

He was gone before you could say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was dull.Everyone was broken up by his death. Everyone wondering why he did it. And only you,Dave and Rose know the cause.John is smart enough to know not to tell everyone.And only tell the ones closest to him.

He was such a determined boy.Always striving for the best.Reading the letter tear you up.He is not the fucked up person.You are.Your selfishness caused his death.But Dave is right,you know it,there is no choice but to keep looking forward.You cannot let his death bring you down.

Maybe this is it,the reason why he suicide after your wedding,was because he was waiting for you to get the right support.The person you could truly rely on.So when he is gone,the person could take care of you.Dave is really patient with everything,with you.Always making sure you are loved everyday,literally worshipping you every single day.And you couldn't ask for any more than this.

Rose helps you and Dave when the two of you have a slight problem.She is always there to help you.Support you two like the best friend she have always been.John's death was a eye-opening to her.She wasn't aware of it that she even blamed herself for not looking out for John.She was so caught with being with Kanaya that she forgotten about her best friends.

But you don't have the heart to blame her,because unlike her,you knew it all along. Rose assure you that it normal for you to behave that way.All you can do it sob a little.

Your tears already used up for days.

You wish you could go back in time and tell him what you could have said to him.

But it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is like,so depressing,but hey!  
> Cheer up guys! I will write a separate part to this series to continue this!! I will assure you that it will be slightly,errr,you know,happy!  
> I think the second series will be a sequel to each of the one shots I wrote so far in sequal :3  
> But I guess I will write the sequal to this first heheh.  
> Hope you like this long ass depressing one shot.  
> I kinda rushed at the end.So I hope you don't mind! I may edit it later :3


	7. Virus Heart (HalJohn) *Virus!John x Auto Responder,Hal*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It one of the cute funny pairings and I INFECTED MY LAPTOP WITH VIRUSES ON ACCIDENT so yea.  
> Thank y'all for suggesting so many crack ships,now I have a lot to write oh my god OwO  
> I will try to active!  
> The sequel to each one shots will be up when I figure out how to get the series thing e-e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fan fic,John is a virus created by John Egbert himself.The story goes pretty deeply related to Sburb,while Hal is a robot dude,and he is able to talk to John :)

You were created as a virus by your master,John Egbert.

You were created for a sole purpose,to live on as him.

You do not understand why.

But he only tell you this,"Because I ran out of time."

He was gone before you knew.

You were send to all his friends.

With all his memories.

You aren't created with proper feelings.

Viruses are not suppose to have feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dirk you got to be kidding with me!",Dave shouted.

"No,like I said,I am unable to trace back to it original owner,",Dirk calmly replied.

"But that can't be it right? All it told us that his master was John Egbert,can't you search for him?",Jade shoot back.

"I am sorry,Jadey,but I tried hacking to all kinds of system in the world I can find but there is no one called 'John Egbert'!!",Roxy piped in,exhausted from all the hacking she have done.

"But-",Jade tried to make an excuse.

"Jade,I think that is enough,",Rose said sternly,clearly very impatient.

"He is not much of a problem,he is pretty quiet anyway,",Dirk explained.

"But he is so weird!He keep telling us that this John Egbert guy know us!Played a game called what again?",Dave shouted impatiently.

"Dave..I don't know,maybe it just a joke?",Jane said,clearly upset with this argument.

"I don't know Janey,it feels almost like I played the game myself before!",Roxy said thoughtfully.

"It called 'Sburb' for your information,",a strange voice came out of no where.

"What the fuck! Why did you get into my phone?!",Dirk said shockingly.

"Your Auto-Responder lead me to it,I have heard the all of you arguing over my master.But I assure you that my master,indeed,have played the game with the all of you,",you said calmly.

"God dammit Hal!"

"Sorry pal,he asked for help,couldn't resist his cute face,",Hal replied jokingly.

"My master created me for a sole purpose,to live on as him."

"Created you to be like him?Sounds like he is an asshole!",Dave retorted.

"I am sorry,I am not created with feelings,with his memories,I do not understand it at all."

"Wait,you have all his memories?",Jane said,surprised.

"Do you mind showing us?",Rose asked politely.

"I am sorry,in order to get his memories,you have to remember the password,he claims that the all of you know of it."

"What!There is a secret file?How is that possible?!",Dirk said,clearly surprised.

"See Dirk?You missed something even!",Dave said,being a total jerk about it.

"The file is hidden,even I am not very aware of where it is,but once I heard the password,it will automatically unlock itself."

"But how are we going to remember the password?That clearly impossible!",Jane said,huffing a sigh.

"I do not believe it impossible Jane.He said,everything part of the game is still here.You just need to search for it."

"Hey,what is your name?",Roxy asked,"It feel kinda weird to not know how to call you."

"I do not know my name,or even have a name to begin with,he only asked me to live on as him."

"Guess your name is John then!Hey John!",Roxy said excitedly.

You nodded and give a small smile.

"I do not mind the name."

"Is there a clue to how to help us remember?",Jade asked,feeling slightly odd about everything.

"Start of with the origin."

"Oh c'mon!That not even a clue!",Dave huffed,still mad about the whole situation.

"No,I think it IS a clue Dave,",Rose said,squinting her eyes,thinking thoughtfully.

"What?Are you guys seriously going to believe him?What if it just a prank!"

"Dave,we are all upset about this,but it our only lead,",Jade said,surprisingly calm.

"I am sorry Dave,",you said through the phone,scratching the back of your head,you really have no idea why you do that,maybe the memories have been getting onto you?

"Wh-Whatever,let just fucking get over with this bullshit."

You move around the screen in your white shirt with a smiling green ghost on it and a khaki shorts.This is your master's favourite clothes,he wore it on the day he first started playing the game.On his 13th birthday.On the 13th April 2009.

Dirk already off the screen so you just move around in the virtual reality of the phone.

"Hey sweet cheeks."

You look up to see Hal.

"Hello Hal,do you need something?"

"Not really,just want to ask you some things."

"I see,no problem,what do you wish to ask?"

"This John Egbert guy,your master,what is he like?"

"Hmm,",you think thoughtfully.You are not very sure yourself.You are literally him but not really because of the fact you are a virus.You are not created with feelings.

"He looks like me because I am created to be just like him,but I am not created with feelings so I do not know how to describe how he is or even act like him."

"Heh,I see,but are you sure you don't have feelings?"

You think again,well,you do feel some sort of thing,but you don't get it,you are a virus afterall.

"I have no idea,",you sigh.

"Hm,I guess it still hard for you to get used to it right?"

"Yes,I find it very complex."

"It ok I guess,I mean,I also took a long while to start developing a mind of my own."

"You can actually do that?"

"Yea,it all about the memories and feelings."

"Memories huh,maybe if I think about my master's memories,I can remember how to feel like I am living again I think."

"That a good way to start with,",Hal smirked.Striders trademark you guess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things went on as per normal for about 2 months.Just you on the computer screen of your,so call,friends.They didn't mind talking to you afterwards.You start to develop feelings like what Hal told you.He have been a great guide for you to all this new things.

You start smile,laugh and even do pranks like what your master does! You are becoming more and more like your master,but you like to think that you are just John.And nothing more than just that.

They continue to find clues,trying to get the memories they lost back.But you know,it won't come easy.You knew because that what your master told you,due to the huge clash,he made the sacrifice,he will be erased away from the face of earth,and his friends will no longer remember him.But he believes that,it may be forgotten,but not lost.

You try to stay determine that they will remember it too.You are afraid to be honest.That it will not go to as what your master pictured.But you still hope,for your master that they will remember,because after going through all the memories,you really felt bad for your master.More like,you felt bad for yourself.It confusing.

"John,c'mon,spill just the tiniest details!",Jade pleaded.

"I am sorry Jade,but I am not allowed to do it!Even if I do,it will be muted on purpose!"

You shrug and went to cuddle with Hal. Platonic cuddle though.You are pretty aware that Hal is a male,and so are you. And this will be homosexual. Your master is not a homosexual. So you guess you are not too.

"Seriously John?? Cuddling with Hal? Couldn't you be more homo?",Dave joked.

"Oh shush Strider,least it a good company for Hal,he is always alone on the screen where we couldn't touch,but now he have John around!",Jake said with a huge grin on his face.

You sigh and just go back cuddling with Hal.Hal know that you are normally stress over helping your friends in getting their memories back.And cuddling is one of the ways for you to be able to relief your stress.It a strange thing because he is just a program and you are just a virus.The sense of touch isn't really there,but it just feels like it there.

Hal said he will ask Dirk to program a sense of touch thing.You find it amusing how he wishes to feel.You really don't mind about being unable to feel.Just having him by your side is good enough.

It cute how he kept trying convince everyone to let him go into their devices with you until they just give up and let him in.It a hilarious procedure in your opinion.He claims that his avatar is literally made by himself when he met you.You think it sweet to see that he is doing this much for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The search is still on,and it already been another 2 months.No progress was made.They sort of gave up already.They decided to just talk to you.And that all they ever did. Every time you tried to mention about the search,all they did was sigh heavily and just give you a very disappointed look.

It was the first time you started crying.It weird,tears falling out from your eyes.You couldn't handle this strange squeezy feeling you get.It just makes you feel sad,because you don't want them to give up just yet.You want your master to really live on for real.You don't want him to be lost forever,without anyone but you to remember what the great sacrifice he made for everyone.

Hal was there to wipe your tears to calm you down.As a virus,you cracked the whole screen.Filling the whole screen with blue navy wind.That when your outfit change to of when your master god tier,as the Heir Of Breathe.

You were angry,mad even,you want everyone to remember so badly.That when Hal told you that you are becoming desperate.You ask why is it so hard for them to understand.

He simply said,humans are unable to keep on doing things for too long without an actual good reason to do it.Due to you just being a virus,and possibly a fake person,created by someone who just want to prank them.But you know that that not true.You are real,you are an actual virus created just to help them remember.And that you master is not fake.Your master is real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hal have been a great friend.Always there to help you calm down when everyone forget that you trigger easily.The search is still fruitless.But everyone knew that you were serious.The way you cracked the screen is no normal virus.And that you may not be a virus.

A piece of what is lost is what Hal told you.

Your face lighten up.The origin...!

"Hal you are a fucking genius!"

"Wait what?"

"Everyooone!!",you messaged everyone through the memo in Pesterchum.

You go onto their screen,seeing all of their 7 screens infront of you.

"I found the clue!"

Everyone was shock,asking you where is the clue.

You extend your arm wide and smile,"Me!".

Everyone started asking you how you are the clue.

"I am the origin of the whole deal here! John is the origin of the whole deal here!"

Dave: yea,so now we know you are the first clue

Dave: how exactly are we suppose to even search in you?

"It simple!"

You point again at the symbol on your chest,marking your wind aspect.You immediately change your clothes to the clothes you wore at first.You grin.

"The clue is this!"

Everybody start looking at it closely,realizing that the ghost indeed is the first clue.Jade immediately realize that she have the blue ghost version of the shirt.And Jane's beast look almost alike to the ghost.

The clue was on Jade and Jane this whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hal kept laughing and calling you a dork.You don't mind that.You are used to it.You cuddle him up close.He is a great companion.Always there for you when you need him.Always there when you are feeling low.

Your 'heart' start beating faster.You face red.You do not understand this feeling,but you look up and see his lips.The strange urge to kiss him is odd.It funny,to fall in love when you are simply just a virus.

You sigh comfortably as you continue to just cuddle.

Things are simpler this way though.Maybe later,you will then confess.Just maybe.

Love is complex for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a series here.  
> I decided to abruptly stop at the end on purpose :3  
> Gonna write the long as hell one hehehe.  
> Hope this is good enough!!  
> The idea was from an abandoned fan fic,I can't remember who wrote it,but it a great one.Too bad it haven't updated for a long long time now.  
> I hope I manage to give what this fic is for,HalJohn :U  
> I promise I will get back to this when I am done with Candy Sweet Love!


	8. You,me,together,forever. :B *JakeJohn* (So much love) ~Slight Smut~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYEHEHEHEHEH  
> Who suggested the ship? My friends suggested it for me!  
> Cheers guys,YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS SHIP.  
> I manage to add all the wedding and shit you have no god damn idea how my head is exploding now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing is a bit of a rush so I hope y'all don't mind that :P

You look around nervously.Waiting for your boyfriend,John Egbert.It,a normal feeling you guess.Today is your 10th Anniversary of being with him.It sort of a long story.But you don't mind thinking about it again,because it is indeed,a very sweet story.

You broke up with Dirk when you were 16.4 months with him and you couldn't take his attitude towards you.You know it not his fault.But you know in your guts that you are not meant for him.You are after all,a romantic type of person.And he isn't.It hard to mix with this difference.

Dirk was understanding with you,but you know that his heart was shattered somehow.But you have to trust your guts even if it maybe wrong.But now Dirk is very well again.Now with another man who can really bring him happiness.And you are happy for him really,because you manage to work things out with him and return to be your best brother.Everything went on very well afterwards.

And not just that,you found a new companion.One that is able to handle your stupid self-pitying,your clumsiness,and your movie taste and everything.He is able to match with you in all kinds of ways.Though the only difference between you and him,is that he is a indoor type and you are the outdoor type.But he doesn't mind going out sometimes as he claims that,"Well,I have no choice! I have a puppy in front of me who can't seems to sit still so I am very well forced to go out and walk with him!" You know it a harmless joke,and you find it really amusing.You admit you do act like a puppy.

And well he is different,he have a very interesting character.Like a bunny.Likes to stay clean,likes to eat vegetable,not that you mind though,you love vegetables too! He also have a very interesting sex drive,though you are more of a romantic type of person.Sex isn't that much of a problem because you still can be romantic during sexual intercourse.Yes,you know it sounds really silly,but that just how it is! He also like hop around and start stomping his foot on the ground when he is angry.And from all this,you can really tell that he is indeed,like a bunny.Bonus for his buck tooth.But well,you also have a buck tooth.But that doesn't matter!

Of course after all the things you went through with him,he was there to support you and so were you there to support him.The two of you are literally inseparable!You remember how hard it was to be separated you still have to fly back to your family in an island in the pacific.You did thought about bringing him along but his father at the time still isn't aware of his relationship with you.It probably about 2 years later that he finally came out of the closet in front of his family. 

You can't say that it isn't the most splendid day of your life! His father literally congratulated him and start asking around who is the lucky boy and John just looks at you with tears of joy and start crying on you and you just start hug him and start laughing.He was so embarrassed to show his face he just hide on your chest the whole time,and you also won't say you don't enjoy holding him like that.Cradling him while his father start giving you the fatherly speech.How you should care for him.How John have some bad habits and the way he stays up late just for movies.You laugh for a solid 10 minutes with a little tears of joy until you finally settle down to listen intently.

It certainly is the one of the best day of your life!

You were later allowed to bring John along to where your grandparents are with Jade.Jane tagged along because his father doesn't trust him to be himself.John was a little mad but he didn't mind because he love his sister very well.And Jade is his best friend so he doesn't really care,he knows the girls are close together too.Though the whole ride was just him being nervous,you remember very well that he was like this,"Oh my god,Jake what if your grandparents doesn't like me?What if they think I am your doppleganger and start aiming their rifles at me?What if they don't you to be gay!What if they purposely put poison in my food in the hope of killing me,what if a poisonous snake or anything bite me and I end up dead.Wait what does even meant,oh whatever you know what I mean! Oh gosh oh gosh I am so not ready oh god no,turn back the plane,no wait actually,give me the parachute,I am jumping down! I won't make it oh god!",and that roughly is how he is.You were trying to calm him down,and Jade kept telling him to shut his trap and say that he will be just fine.Jane on the other hand was giggling to herself and saying that things will turn out fine,nothing will go wrong.

Of course nothing went wrong.Your grandparents were so excited to finally meet John in person.They already knew you were dating him the whole time and how much you talk about him.They both gave their blessings and John once again cried and crawl onto you.Jade and Jane was just enjoying their view and talking about their girls things.Honestly you don't need any more blessings from anyone.John being in your life is already a great blessing!

You smile at the all the memories until you head a very nostalgic foot step coming towards you.

"Jaaaaake!"

You turn around to see John running towards you.

You ask him to go meet up with you at the place where the two of you first dated.Where the two of you shared each of your first kisses together.It a nice park,in a secret spot you found on your own.You always love to bring him here for a nice and soothing date without wasting any money for anything fancy.A simple conversation,watching the sun set.

"Hello sweety."

"Hehe,sorry I was slightly late! Jane and everyone else kept asking where I was going,it kept pulling me back! I had to run away from them just to rush here! Jeez,what wrong with everybody today."

"Well,you do know everyone know of our anniversary."

"Right right,my 16th birthday,of course!But we weren't exactly official at the time!"

"Well,it the easiest date to remember by,and one more thing,happy birthday!"

"Gee thanks,congratulating me for being one year older again!"

"Aw,26 isn't a bad number,you are still young and kicking!"

"Bluh,Jaaake,you are only one year older than me!"

"Then I am also young and kicking!"

"Oh my,you and your English humours!"

"You love it!"

"Course' I do!"

He laughs and you stand up to hold his hand.

"And I don't regret loving you."

"Neither do I,",John said with a blush.

"I just you to know that I will always love you till' the end of earth."

John smiles,cheeks getting red like he just got his first kiss.

You kiss him passionately and and grins against your lips.

You take a deep breath.

You aren't going to take a step back.You are ready for this.

You obviously know why everyone wanted to know where John is going.You told them about it.And they wanted to see it.So you told them the time but not the place.And say that you already insert a secret camera around the area,streaming it live to their screens.You are pretty sure all of them are definitely watching.It hilarious how it took them probably about 2 months to convince you to do it.You told them quite ahead of time.

He look straight into your eyes,his eyes blue like the ocean,shining bright like the sunset at the beach.It so beautiful.You never regret loving him.

You take a step back,he looks at you in question.And you immediately get down on one knee.He immediately get the message.

"Ja-"

"John,I mean it,and I am very serious."

He nods as you see tears already starting to form around the corner of his eyes.His face,pink red.One hand covering his mouth as he sniffles a little.

"I will love you for all eternity,I will care for you,support you like you support me,bring you up when you are down and I will always follow you lead.",you say as you take out the beautiful box.

"John Egbert,will you marry me?",opening the box,in there is a silver with very simple design on it.A single tiny diamond in the middle.

John at this very point was at the point of breaking down as he nods and whisper,not even a cat could hear,"Yes." You were grinning broadly as you put the ring on his ring finger and he immediately hug you and sobbing loudly.Saying that he love you so much and how you mean to him.And how much this single ring mean so much to him already and the rest become mumblings.

He calms down,with tears of joy,smiling.You kiss him with all the love you have for him and so did he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pace around inside your dressing room.

Oh man,this is it,this is the day,you cannot afford to fuck this up John Egbert.The dumb thing is that you are wearing a bride's dress.It weird really,you blame Jane.And Jade.And Rose.And Roxy.Actually just all the girls.Since you are the "Wife" here.They just say,"Hey why not we have a homosexual wedding but in the straight wedding style?" which yea,you end up picking a dress.It embarrassing explaining them to the planners.They were all so happy about it though.Like as if that they have been waiting for this to happen for all their lifes. They immediately start planning everything out,getting you and Jake ready for the wedding.And finding an actual wedding dress just to fit you.

You can hear people laughing but you really don't care.You sort of look like a girl anyway.Despite the body hair,they didn't shave just in case you are not aware of it.They WAXED it.It painful.But worth it,because now you definitely look a lot better in the dress.Not to say you are not a man.You are one! Totally manly.But you want to look good in the dress despite being a man. (Nobody but Jake knows that you actually do have a cross dressing kink)

You are also even wearing heels,took a lot of resizing to get the right size for you,your feet isn't that big,but it not feminine so obviously it doesn't fit in the shoes properly.But of course,after fixing a large amount of times,it done,totally,hand-made by Dirk.You seriously have no idea how in the world did he manage to find all the materials to do it.That guy just basically knows how to do it!One more thing,he is Jake's best man.And well,Dave is suppose to be your best man,but you have bride's maids.So you got the girls.Which,is VERY awkward.Dave manage to sneak in.Wearing a bride's maid dress too,with all the make up and all.You have to admit,he look seriously like a girl.With his perfect pale skin and all.He basically just waxed his hair off with you so you are thankful of him for being a good best bro.Always there for you too.

They fixed your messy hair somehow,and yea,you look in the mirror and despite your sturdy face shape,with all the make up contours,they certainly just literally changed the shape of your face.And now you look like a girl.And one more thing,the whole plan was to prank the homophobic priest.Making you look like a girl,and Dave as well.The priest think that your name is Joan Egbert,literally,and think you are a girl.And when it the time to reveal will be the time when who knows what they will do to let the priest know.They never told you the plan.But they assure you that it definitely not anything related to ripping your dignity.

You walk in your heels,man,how do girls even handle this.It so painful but at least it distracting you from all the nervous thing you are feeling.You hear a knock.

"John,let me in,it Dave here."

You open the door seeing Dave with his shades as usual,looking really ready for the wedding.

"Time for you to go bro.And nice dress."

"Thanks Dave,you too hehehe."

"You ok bro?"

"Yea!I mean,it such a big day and I keep getting worried about forgetting my lines! But it ok,I got it totally memorized."

"Yea Eggburrito,you read it like,more than 100 times infront of me while PLAYING your piano.Of course you will remember."

"Oh shut it Strideer,you also use your jams to remember things,remember when you were such a nervous wreck over your wedding with Jane?Why wouldn't I forget that one period of time where you repeatedly played the song,and even make Sollux set it as a virus program that will make any device keep repeatedly playing your stupid jams with the speech by you over and over again!"

"Don't you dare mention it."

"My whole computer were filled with it that I even manage to memorize it!"

"Yea,and you were secretly whispering it behind me when I was saying my speech."

"Who told you to send that virus to me."

"I am sorry,plus,that was two years ago."

"And now you have an army of kids at home,yea,I know Dave."

"Oh shut it,be glad that those kids will be helping you with holding that long as gown and throwing petals everywhere skipping like I told them to."

"Yes,of course Dave,but you are so se-"

"Shut your mouth Egbert,I am helping you holding this gown for now so you better keep you mouth shut and here it your bouquet of flowers,be sure to throw it to Karkat by the way,that dude really need to ask Jade to the party here by now."

You laugh thinking about Karkat's relationship with Jade.Karkat just couldn't find that single courage to say it.

"Bluh bluh,whatever you say Dave."

You grin as Dave's conversation with you manage to settle your guts down.You reach the door where you will walk down the aisle with your dad holding your hands,which is,really awkward because you are still shorter than your dad which makes it easier for you to be posing as a girl.You dad is build but he never managed to pass the genes down to you or Jane.You two end up like mom.You kind of wish she is here,but you know she is still blessing you up top.

You dad smile and say,"You look like Jane on her wedding day."

"Daaad,it not time for jokes!"

"Whatever you say son,",he chuckles.

Your nervously hold his hand with the bouquet of flowers in your other hand.The crown then cover your face translucently,and the kids at the back start picking up your dress,younger ones hold the basket of flower petals and the older ones holding your gown.It really long.

The kids are mixture of Dave and Jane's kids,Sollux and Aradia's kids,Feferi and Eridan's kids.There are a lot more kids but these are the kids that have the courage to agree.The rest didn't have the courage.It cute to see them so energetic,you wish you could get actual flesh and blood kids,but you don't mind adopting a whole army of kids! It good to adopt children and let them have an actual home to come home to.And they will still be considered your flesh and blood.

You take a deep breath and walk.Going down the aisle.Looking down and keeping a good pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene is breath taking.John,looking absolutely beautifully.He is exactly the picture perfect wife you once had in mind as a kid.It kind of weird to think him as your wife.Husband or wife.It doesn't matter.You love him the way he is.And he of course,never fail to swipe your heart away immediately.Cradling it in his warmth,making your stomach filled with butterflies like you just confess your love for him.Which you haven't,at least not yet.

The kids skips happily,each taking their spot where Mr Egbert hands John to you.Whispering,"Take care of my daughter." Of course he said daughter to avoid telling the priest that John is a man!John chuckle a little,keeping his slightly natural high pitch voice.So far,you are amuse by how he is able to keep up his acting up till now.It both hilarious and very interesting.

The Priest smile and start his speech.Asking the both of you whether you would say yes or not.Asking whether anyone would go against this or not,or forever keep their peace.You can manage to catch Jade about to jump and Rose stopping her.Jane about to stand up too but with Dave to put her down.It cute how each of your siblings are attempting to stop as if they have doubts all of a sudden.But of course it not like they don't trust you or John.It a instincts that even John nearly did the same on Dave and Janey's wedding.You were there to settle him down.

The both of you said "I do." and smile and now the priest deem you both husband and wife and John is already cracking up.You too are going to crack up.And you know everyone is going to crack up very soon.

The priest thought it was weird and you can see it in his words.But you don't care,you hug John and kiss him passionately.And everyone cheered,immediately creating chaos and mayhem like in everyone's wedding.The priest is already shocked and John suddenly turn to the priest and laugh.

"Just to correct your mistake!My name is John Egbert and you were suppose to deem us both husband and husband haha!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The priest was left in shock and you and Jake immediately ran out toward the door.You are impressed to be able to run in this huge dress and heels even!You can hear the angry priest shouting and screaming.Saying that you and Jake will be thrown into hell.

You could hear Karkat shouting back,"WELL FUCK YOU YOU OLD FUCKFACE.WE WILL ALL END UP IN HELL ANYWAY.AND WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AT LEAST."

You giggle immediately as you see Karkat pointing middle fingers at the old man.Seeing Eridan joining in as well.Gamzee.And a few more people and even the girls.You laugh at the development.And suddenly you remember about the flowers.

"HEY,JADE,",you grab Jade's attention immediately.

"CATCH!!",you threw it towards Jade's direction and she grab it,shocked.

Everyone cheered and laugh,"Sweet catch!"

Jade look around,blushing and turn to look at Karkat who is apparently flustered too.And angrily shouted,"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLES."

Dirk immediately go to the stage in the garden and everyone ran there as he start playing his jam with Dave.

Dave apparently still in his dress.And it beautiful.You won't even say that it ugly.It so beautiful because he and Dirk are like,literal twins and they look like each other's genderbend,except for the shades.

You could see the old priest trying to run into the garden and immediately stopped by Terezi and Sollux as the troll cops.

"SO SORRY OLD M4N,BUT TH1S 4R43 1S OFF L1M1T 3SP3CI4LLY FOR YOU,",Terezi cackles.

"Yup,old man,so cry to your stupid homophobic chri2tian2 mate2 about this single gay couple who look so adorable 2gether if only the other is a female!"

The old priests immediately curse heavenly words and walk away mumbling stupid shits.Terezi and Sollux fist bumps as they stalks back to their partners.

The party went on until everyone become a wreck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John immediately started partying.The whole place was a total chaos with many drunk friends running around.Of course,except for those with children.John immediately become drunk because of his low tolerance in alcohol.Thankfully all the speeches was already done before he got drunk.Everyone is just having fun.And it absolutely great!

After all the parties and fun,everyone went home with a huge smile on their faces,congratulating and blessing you and John both.Bonus,with a wink and smug look.They are indeed looking forward for news.And you get their idea.And really,why would you tell them about it?

John drunkly mumbles about how this day is such a huge wreck and how much he wish for you to just.To yea.Yea you know how drunk people are.

The two of you went back to the apartment you both share and you immediately drag him for a bath,stripping off his dress and everything.Rather than going into details.You rather,you could just summarise what happened.

He is indeed really drunk.And immediately getting turned on is one of the points.Tried to get you on but you have a really control so of course he didn't manage to get you until you got him to the bed when both of you are clean.He was angrily pouting and showing a face of a neglected bunny.

How can you ever say no to that face?!That face is just definitely the one true power to stop all wars.

And the two of you frick frack,what can you say more?

John Egbert is the love of your life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jake?"

"You,me,forever,like this,together."

"Of course,John."

You squeeze his hand,smiling as your little army of kids run around playing catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy I am sorry,I hope you like it though.  
> I know weddings are not suppose to end up with the bride's being drunk.But you will never know.  
> Jake doesn't mind frick fracking John to the ground when John is drunk full of alcohol.He doesn't mind pleasing his drunk wife.He is more than happy to please him!AHAHAHA  
> I am leaving the frickity frack imaginations to you.Have fun.  
> And yes,John woke up totally in pain.And Jake tease him about John's sex drive from the night before.John only having little memories of it.It cute.Let all admit that.  
> John doesn't regret the drunk frick frack.He likes it.(SHUDDAP I LOVE KINKY JOHN OK)  
> They later have the real passionate love making.Yes,of course,we all need that actual love making.
> 
> Then a few years later they had an army of kids.No worries! They are pretty rich thanks to their good jobs~ HEHEHEH.
> 
> Hope y'all like this!


	9. Black Coffee (KurJohn) *Fluff+ABO Dynamic* (Re-written)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got bored.And decided to take Kurloz.  
> Dear lord is this even fluff??
> 
> Update (18/1/2016):  
> I re-write the whole story again.Cause,I am not satisfied with this story at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass story line with fluffs I guess?
> 
> Update (18/1/2016):  
> I re-write the whole story again.Cause,I am not satisfied with this story at all.

Your name is John Egbert.You are 18 years old,apparently,a male Omega.You presented when you were 15 years old and ever since then,you kept attracting predators on your ass.You did tried to get a mate,but none of them manage to fit you.Or should you say,you kept getting abused by them.You were so easily abused that The Omega Rights Organization knew you extremely well.

And that,is not a good thing.You are sort of very depressed about this whole deal.Those times when you were abused,it was really painful.But thanks to your best friend,Dave,who is an Alpha,though already mated to Karkat,who is another one of your best friend,always come to support you.Well,it not just Dave though.Many of your other friends does that too.They are always trying to find your perfect mate,but of course,failing on the way.After being abused countless times,they decided not to bring the love topic too often so you don't have to be reminded of those pain you experienced.You are grateful to have them as your friends.

Sadly,most of them are already mated.And in reality,none of them manage to fit you.It alright though,you try to keep a positive mind set.You will definitely find your perfect mate soon.No matter how long it will take you.For now,you focus on your studies.Love comes second for you.And you are ok with that.

Currently,you are now working your part-time job in a coffee shop.Of course,you are not alone at all.Dave is with you.Since he pretty much promised your dad that he will keep John save at all cost.Luckily,his schedule for classes is the same as your's,so working part-time with you isn't much of a problem.You are pretty relieved about that fact.Part-time job is one of the ways to keep you busy so you don't have to coop up in your apartment with Dave.

You sweep the floor with a really sore back.Curse that week long heat.Your heat is extremely unstable,and the doctor said it due to the abuses that you suffered,and the only way to stabilise it was to find a mate.But of course,you don't have a mate obviously.You also kept Dave extremely busy for that week,that he end up calling up a bunch of your close friends to save you during that week.It was so embarrassing!

You groan a little as you sweep the floor."Need a hand Egbert?",Dave ask from the counter.You shake your head without speaking a word because honestly,the pain on your back is really that unbearable that you can't even speak without a really hoarse voice.Dave shrugged as you continue to sweep the floor.You spaced out while sweeping the floor that you didn't realize a person just right in front of you.

Of course,you accidentally bump into that person.You squeaked a little as you look up only to find a strangely purple eyes staring back at you.Wow,he represent Gamzee a lot,but this person is an Alpha,and Gamzee is a Beta.Strange,maybe he is one of Gamzee's family member?That would explain a lot.You sniff a little and realize how much the scent is strangely calming you down.

You spaced out once again.

"Err...",the Gamzee-look-a-like mumbled.

You were brought back to earth as you panicked,"W-Oh!S-sorry!",of course,your voice is hoarse as hell,so you sounded extremely weird.God damn it.Your face turned red from embarrassment.

You panicked again and ran behind Dave,and then your back hurts like a bitch and basically cling onto Dave.

"Shit dude,you ok man?",Dave asked in concern.

You nodded as you get back onto your feet.Urgh,you embarrassed yourself infront of all the customers in the shop!Today is a serious bad luck for you.

Then Dave look at the Gamzee-look-a-like and said,"Kurloz?".

Kurloz nodded and gave a warm smile.Behind him appeared a Nepeta-look-a-like.

"Haha,John,this is Gamzee's elder brother,Kurloz,and that is Nepeta's elder sister,Meulin.You most likely never met them before because you were that close with Karkat's gang much."

Now that explains a lot.You gave a really shy smile and nodded.You don't really felt like talking at all.

Meulin smiled as she introduce herself and so did Kurloz.

Kurloz ordered a cup of white coffee while Meulin ordered a cup of sugar coffee.

Ever since then,the couple would always come into the coffee shop every Wednesday.

But strangely,one Wednesday,Kurloz came in with a really depressed look.And instead of ordering white coffee like he always do,he ordered black coffee.Now,that really struck you,you have come to become great friends with the two of them,and they are not half bad at all,and as a friend,you care for them.Dave then explained that Kurloz and Meulin broke up because Meulin complains that Kurloz was too controlling.

And well,you hate to admit but that is indeed true.Kurloz is often overprotective of Meulin,and become too controlling.Limiting Meulin's movement and all.But you hate to see him so sad,because well,you understand that he have his reasons,unlike him and your abusers,he is very kind,unlike your abusers,they are always hitting you whenever you done absolutely nothing at all.Forcing you to do all the sex things.Thank god they didn't mate you at all.

That when you decided to help Kurloz,promising him that you will help him with his behaviours.Dave didn't want to approve to you helping him because he knows that Kurloz is sort of like Gamzee,they have the Makara Rage.Which might put you in danger.But you insisted that you will be ok and you are used to pain anyway.It took real effort to get Dave to approve.

Since then you have always been helping Kurloz,even when he end up throwing a huge fit at some point.But you were safe.You are,you can say,happy to see that his behaviour is changing.Kurloz become really kind,never controlling,always understanding.Everyone found it very surprising that you managed to change his behaviour.

On Wednesday,where Kurloz was calmly enjoying his black coffee and his book,Meulin came in to talk to Kurloz.Apparently she wants him back again,seeing that his behaviour changed.They chatted,while you stand there seeing them talk happily.You felt,angry,and sad at the time.Feeling a tight feeling in your heart.But you ignore it.

Every Wednesday,the couple would come into the shop and order the same thing.

The strange feeling start to become unbearable.

You felt like you are being shattered,you felt broken.But you don't know how it happened.

On a Wednesday,Kurloz came in alone.Apparently he broke up with Meulin again,but this time he was the one that broke it up.He left a note on his table for you,"Come meet me tomorrow at my house."

You felt strangely happy when you read that note,you end up grinning the whole day! Dave kept asking but you refused to tell him.Next day you told Dave that you are going to Kurloz's house for a while.Dave didn't mind since he already trusted Kurloz enough that he won't hurt you.

"Sorry I'm late Kurloz! So what up?",you ask.

"Nothing much,just want to chat with you,",he replied calmly,strangely cool.

The two of you chatted.The strange feeling started blooming.You felt extremely happy.You don't even know why.

"I think...",you mutter.

"Hm?",he hummed.

"I might be in love with you...",you blurt out.

That strange,you don't remember blurting out that.But you did,you did and you are very scared about that.

"I-I mean,wait,no,I'm sorry,I mean-,",you panicked.

Kurloz suddenly hug you.You were awestruck by his action.He whispered,"I might be in love with you too."

Everything started with that cup of black coffee.

And you felt blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: It originally suppose to be JohnMeu but I end up with KurJohn.  
> Note: I have no idea what I was writing the whole time.But I suppose I just made up an coffee shop AU without realizing?
> 
> It was suppose to be a random customer but I end up dragging the story further.So instead of JohnMeu it became KurJohn.Can you believe it??  
> WHAT DID I GO WRONG.  
> Trust me guys,one day,one day I will get JohnMeu on the ride.For now,John and Mindfang is on their way into the next chapter.I don't even know why.
> 
> Update (18/1/2016):  
> I re-write the whole story again.Cause,I am not satisfied with this story at all.  
> But seriously,originally I wanted to re-write about John being hella cute and attracting Kurloz but I end up with ABO Dynamic.  
> I am once again not very satisfied with how the story end up going but it good enough right??  
> Please tell me your thoughts.


	10. Pirates- (MindfangJohn) *Pirates + Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is already a strange ship.So I improvised with pirates.  
> I,have the urge to write smut so don't mind me.  
> Mindfang tops here.She have a,troll,thing,yes,I know,I am strange but don't judge me.  
> I RAN OUT OF IDEAS.  
> I CAN'T IMAGINE JOHN FUCKING AN OLD LADY.OR EVEN A LOVE STORY GOING ON.  
> *Inhuman screeching and crying*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like girls with dicks then RUN.RUN FOR YOUR LIFES BEFORE YOU READ THIS TERRIBLE SMUT.  
> This whole thing starts,in probably pirate age I guess.I don't even know.  
> Dont even ask why I gave up and end up with smut.
> 
> You go drunk sex muns.

"Hahahahahahahaha!Joooooooohn!~",Mindfang laughs as she continues to chuck down her huge mug of beer.

"M-mindfang,I think that enough of beer for you tonigh-",John said that in a rush as he tried to get the beer away from her.

Mindfang smack his hand away,"There is no such thing as not enough beer for the night John,there are always enough beer for the night!",she slurs.

John gulps as Mindfang laughs again.

How in the world did John get into this situation?Well,he didn't mean it.He was just chilling at the bar when Mindfang,the famous troll pirates just bust in,calling for beer.And she just have to be interested in John of all people!

John is just an ordinary human boy,he was just here in the bar just to do his chilling time.He is only 22 years old,so it totally alright!He doesn't ask for much shots,and he is very well aware that his alcohol tolerance isn't very high.So he sticks with simple alcohols such as shrubs.It taste pretty cool too anyway.

But no,he just have to end up being Mindfang's entertainer.She was talking and talking,and after probably 5 huge mugs of beer.She is totally drunk.I mean,she is pretty cool at first but now that she is drunk and totally is flirting with you.The whole situation changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her crew even went all out drunk as the co-commander,Dualscar say that I should help him get everyone back on the ship and let them knock out in the ship cabin.So you did,and you just have to be the one carrying Mindfang.Trolls are tall.Like,super tall.It took you a lot of energy to carry Mindfang back to her ship.Thank god this bar is just right next to the port.

Dualscar point you where Mindfang's room is and you carry her to it.Jeez,you didn't ask for this job!You sigh as you tried to get Mindfang to get onto her bed.But the whole time she kept sprouting nonsense!

"Oh Joooooooohn,do you have anyyyyyyyy idea what I can do to you in my room?I can fill you with my seed you will be so full you will even look like you are pregnant hehe!"

You won't say that that is wrong,you are aware trolls do that kind of thing.They,pail each other I guess?But it works differently between a troll and a human.Any troll gender could make a female human pregnant.For males?That a big no.Males do not have the ability to be pregnant and have babies.But people are saying that males might end up evolving into the same.You sort of hope not.It strange that they are even getting that idea!

You manage to get her into her room when she suddenly throw you on the bed and lock the door.You look her,gulping.Please don't tell me she is going to do what you are thinking.

"John,I am very extremely serious you know?",she says,eye full of lust.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLRrL9OsAF8

Elevatorstuck-  
Please wait while the author gather up the courage to finish this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the first part I was narrating but I end up in John's POV.I apologise.But I am lazy to fix that so yea.I cut it.LOL.
> 
> *heavy breathing* I CAN'T EVEN


	11. Damara.No. (DamJohn) *Slight smut,BDSM,cross dressing kink*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is hella done with Damara's shenanigans but gave in anyway.

You stand before your girlfriend.Who apparently loves dominating you in bed all the time.You are ok with it,you can't say you hate it at all.But this,this is ridiculous.

"But Joooohn~~~Pretty pretty please??Just this once??",Damara whined with her puppy eyes.God she knows this is one of your weakness against her.

"Damara.Like I said,no.And I  _mean_ it,",you state sternly.You are definitely not giving in.

Damara pouts while she clungs on to the japanese school uniform set.You know she have a thing for cross dressing.On boys especially.You know back before she started dating you,she always find kinky guys to satisfy her crazy kinks.But you,you are not them,but she loves you anyway,you always find it strange.Of course,you are able to satisfy about 80% of her crazy kinks like hardcore,bondage,role plays and spanking.But this is one of her top favourite kinks,and you can't even do it for her,but yea,you remember her mentioning how much she loves doing all the cheesy romance even if she likes to be very sexual.She said that,"I don't used to have all those corny romance experience,so doing it,and doing it with you especially,makes me feel really happy,so of course I love you for showing a new way to love!"

You appreiciate that she have been understanding with you and take it slow with you even if she loves doing it quick and fast.But till the end,cross dressing is one of the things you just couldn't bring yourself to do.And you don't plan on cross dressing at all.

Damara continue to pout while making soft cute little noises that she knows that will always make you give in easily.You try your best to pry your mind away from all that and focus on the fact that you just don't  want to cross dress.

Damara's hand start snaking around your waist and you squeaked embarrassingly,jesus,she sure know how to make you squeak like that.Afterall,she practically have you wrap around her soft fingers yet threatening.It crazy because you like it.You actually genuiely like it.You guess it your think for being a masochist.She is the sadist while ayou are masochist.She likes sexual and you like romance.Both of you showing each other new things all the time.It amazing.

But still,you will not give in to the dress.

Damara is already kissing you at all the right places,placing her hands and giving the exact pressure that will make you a moaning mess and you still focus on never ever wearing that dress.

Your mind starting to get cloudy and you wonder why didn't you just wear the dress anyway,it won't hurt you,and it just a dress.You are refusing it for some random reasons,it stupid and you start to have doubts.This is definitely the red alert.

You gasp as Damara start stripping your clothes,cold air getting in contact with your hot skin and it feels way too great than it should be (curse your masochist side).This is one of your favourite things to do with Damara,the slow pace,small teasing and everything that makes you screaming for more.Gosh,Damara is really serious about this dress thing.

Damara smirks against your neck as she continue to litter small kiss marks all over your neck.She knows exactly what her little trick is doing to you.Slowly,she start to slip on the shirt onto you.

She already tied your wrist together before you could protest and you immediately gave in.That it,no more fighting,you no longer have the heart to fight back.

Damara giggles silently to herself as she pull your boxers off.

"Oh my Johnny~You are already so hard,did my little trick work,hm?Couldn't resist it in the end,yea?",Damara whispered into your ear like a little song and you moan even harder and you couldn't stop yourself.She slip on the panties and later the dress and got up to look at her perfect handiwork.

You are already so hard and you kept trying to get some form of friction with the tight panties,you can no longer think of anything but for the need to release.You curse silently when you realize you basically played into Damara's trick.

You whine and beg to be touched,you know this always send Damara over to the edge since she will be given a responsibility to basically sate you.But you know you are just trying the process,she smirks at you and you already know that she have something up her damn sleeves.God dammit.

She gets up and you can see how painfully wet she already is.You would get up to help her ease it but your hands are still tied together.You can't move much taking the fact every moment practically makes you moan since the clothes onto your senstive skin.

Damara came back with a bottle of lube and a few toys.You stare at the amount of toys she brought along with her and you are almost pretty she practically just brought along the whole entire 'toy' box the both of you kept together.

You can see the lust in Damara's eyes and you can tell.

Tonight is going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do lke them apples?  
> I suck at smut.  
> This is the only decent one I got.  
> My idea on this couple is more towards fluff but with kinky shits.I mean,pfft,who doesn't love kinky dominant Damara.I DIG THAT AHAHAHA.  
> In this story,Damara is driven by sexual only but upon meeting John,she was driven by both sexual and romance.The same for John but the opposite.  
> I made him a masochist AND I AM NOT SORRY.  
> I SUCK AT THIS.
> 
> Sorry for been away for so long,my head just couldn't get on with how Homestuck ended.And school.I just so happen to feel very inspired to write haha.


	12. The red garden.(KarJohn) *Hurt/Comfort,slight angst*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John coping with depression and addiction to cutting.Karkat being the good ol' shoosh papper tries his very best to save John from the darkness that surrounds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight (or a lot) angst!!*  
> *NO character death!!*  
> *If you can't handle depression stuffs DON'T READ*

In the outside I seem like just a goofy kid.These stupid marks drawn by me says otherwise.

I laugh,I prank,I make stupid jokes,I play and goof around.That what I do,I am the joker in my group.That is me.That is my role.But in the end,the darkness come and surround me.The wind can never blow this away.

So I resort to something anyone would be disgusted of.Everyone would be disappointed in me.But what can I do?I am already hopeless.I have no where to escape except for this.So I kept on drawing.Red flowers.Dave's favourite colour.Blooming everywhere all over my body.

I am obsessed.

So obsessed with these flowers.

I love it.

But I hate it.

I deny it.

But I can't escape it.

I tried.

But failed.

So where is my sanctuary?

Where can I be safe.

Of these flowers I love and hate.

A thin line,tiny little flowers bloom.

Oh,how do I love these flowers.Yet it haunts me.Karma at it finest right?

Covering the flowers I laugh,"Haha,it so beautiful,too beautiful for the world to see."

That right,it too beautiful.No one must see it.

So I cover it with white ribbons,letting the white ribbon stain red.Red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knife you were holding were taken from your hands.You sit still,admiring your work.The flowers are beautiful today.Your body,the garden only for these flowers.A garden only you and your lover can see.

"John,",you hear,your name?That right,that my name.

"John wake up,can you hear me?",that right,this is your lover,calling out for you.

"Yes?",you ask lazily,your mind slipping away.

"Shit.John,stay awake,please,just do this for me,stay awake,John,",he say frantically.

What wrong you wonder,isn't this garden beautiful?Why does he sound so worried?Questions filled your mind.You felt water filling up to the brim in your eyes,watering the garden.Ah,it hurts.It hurts.It hurts.

It hurts.

You started to scream without knowing.You felt scared.You are scared.You are afraid.What are you scared and afraid of? That right.

Death.

"Calm down John shhh,everything is ok,everything is alright,calm down,come back,you are ok,everything is ok,",you hear your lover say calmingly,he hold your head still,forcing you to see his blood red eyes.Ah,a beautiful flower,so much more beautiful than your flowers.None of the flowers on you can beat that.

You calm down,breathing heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like you just woke up from a nightmare,you tried to kill yourself again.It never on purpose,you just suddenly slip into your own abyss Karkat tried his whole entire life to get out of.

Days like these are never rare.It happens all the time.Blood stains everywhere in this house,it always seems like there was a murder here.Karkat would try to clean it up and then cover it all up.

You always end up crying and breaking down.While Karkat would hold still and do his signature "shoosh pap".Karkat knows what you do,he is your lover after all.You always apologise.He would kept saying "It ok,everything is ok." But you know it never ok.

He would carry you to the bathroom and start cleaning you up.He would place a soft kiss on each wound,hoping that it will make you feel better.There is always this pained look on his face.You know this hurts him just as much as it hurts you.You tried your best to stop this whole depression and cutting deal.You really tried.And he knows you tried.

But it never fails to drag you back.

After Karkat cleans you up he would carry you to the bed you and him share together and hold you to coax you back to sleep.Soft kisses litter around your body.

That right,right now,you have Karkat.Everything is fine.Everything is ok.Your purpose is not to be the goofy kid.Your purpose is to wipe this garden off you.And live.Not for your sake,but for everyone.

It ok,everything is ok.

This red garden will become white one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a boring story gyaaaa.John centric,not much for Karkat.Ack,not much romance though.You can tell I rushed right? Ahaha *le sighs*  
> I don't really feel very attached to Homestuck fan fics now a days.I have EXTREMELY OBSESSED with Haikyuu!! GAH,THE STRUGGLES.   
> But no,I will not end this at all.John is my life he can't die on me.Not until I wrote every character smooching John.  
> I wrote Karkat again because I kinda think that if John were to be a depressed kid,Karkat would be the one who could save him and shit.Knight in shining armour wooo!!


	13. Last Dive (No pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perception of the ending of Homestuck
> 
> John along with his friends ends this game for good.Together as the saviors of the world they work together to live a normal life.

It wasn't a big deal really.Maybe it was a mistake to be a part of the game.But what can they do? It was all one innocent game they wanted to play together.They didn't know the consequences. How could they after all? With what they have left,all they could do is keep moving on.

John holds the door knob on the white door.It nerve-wrecking.He knows it not his place to say anything more.Better than anyone he knows that the trolls are bitter with everything they have lost.He too also lost many things throughout the entire adventure.

Rose puts her hand on John's hand. She knows all the hard work and effort everyone put to make it this far.After losing what precious to her,she was able to gain another thing to protect.This time she won't fail.She will never let herself fail.

Dave put his hand on Rose's hand.He knows after everything he have selfishly sacrificed without knowing the consequence,that once you lost it you can never get it back.That is how human lives work.Even as a demi-god.So this time he refused to throw away everything for everyone.He would bring everyone back,because what good in sacrificing yourself when all that is left is your empty corpse?

Jade puts her hand on Dave's hand. She knows how lost felt like,having experiencing it earlier.But she didn't understand how it would hurt to have what lost taken from you infront of her own two eyes.That why she will never let it happen again.

Behind their backs are their friends,the trolls and the alpha kids as well as Mr Crocker. They know the pain of lost. They know that in the end,they couldn't hate this game.It was a lesson to them.The cold hard truth they have to face.But they aren't alone.And that what make them different.They will move forward together.

They opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a poorly written short fic. Im so sorry that Im ending this fic so early.I realized that I really can't write a good fan fiction but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! This was rushed tho. I wont expect you to like this one D:
> 
> It been like what? 2 years since I disappeared?? I never really got great ideas to be honest. And honestly I fell out of the fandom for quite awhile now. But I still think about Homestuck for a while! It not like im entirely gone off the fandom. I just don't have as many great ideas as I used to have. 
> 
> My writing isn't that good either. Im told that my grammar and vocabulary is horrible xD Can't be helped,im actually quite terrible in language...Oh well. This is the end,im ending this fic for good! Im so sorry I didnt write any of the suggested plots you guys commented. I might be able to write it eventually? But I won't guarantee it.
> 
> Thank for those have have kudos,commented and bookmarked! Really! Thank you so much! It really what inspired me but I guess I wasn't confident in my writing in the end. It took a lot of effort to even publish to half assed writing! Thank you for all your support!


End file.
